


Ol' Shatterhand

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig gets fannish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ol' Shatterhand

**Author's Note:**

> [Karl May Festivals](http://www.goethe.de/ins/gb/lp/prj/mtg/typ/win/en4769564.htm)

"No," Crawford said in horror, looking at the clothes Schuldig had laid out for him. " _No_."

"One day," Schuldig said implacably. "That's all I'm asking. I watched the damn Superbowl for you, so you can do this." He reached out, stroking the soft leathers appreciatively. "Go on, they're your size."

Reluctantly, Crawford pulled on the white, fringed buckskin pants and vest. Schuldig nodded approvingly, and slapped a Stetson on his own head.

"OK, pard'ner, let's go."

Crawford crept after him, consoling himself that at least they could wear guns openly at the event. Even if they were stolen museum pieces.


End file.
